dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Artachoc
|birth =Age 705 |death =Age 729 |birth power level =106 |max power level =2700 |pronouns = |height =193 cm or 6'4" |weight = |hair =Black |eye =Black |rank =Elite Class Saiyan |organizations =Saiyan Empire |food = |vehicle = |hobbies = |family =Ocra (mate) Chaiva (daughter) Baochoi (grandson) Chari (granddaughter) Olivien (grandson) |voice actor = }} Artachoc was a elite warrior and the father of Chaiva. His name is a pun on the vegetable, Artichoke. Personality History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War At the start of the second chapter of this story, Artachoc is one of the Saiyans guarding a portion of the southern border of King Vegeta's empire. Along with the other Saiyans guarding the border and Ocra (Artachoc's mate), Artachoc fights back an army of s when they suddenly appear and claim King Vegeta's territory as their own. Artachoc wants to stay and kill all of the Tuffles, but as the Saiyans are being overwhelmed, he is convinced by Ocra to flee. He and Ocra appear later in this chapter when they relay the message to King Vegeta that the Tuffles had expanded their own empire onto King Vegeta's lands. This prompts King Vegeta to try to defeat Nappa faster, as he needs all the Saiyans he can get to take on the Tuffles. Artachoc is later a part of the group of guards and advisers who go with King Vegeta to Nappa's main settlement. He watches King Vegeta fight and defeat Nappa and then helps kill Nappa's guards when they attack the group he is a part of. At the start of the third chapter, Artachoc is with King Vegeta as they arrive at King Vegeta's old settlement which had been destroyed by the Tuffles. He tells King Vegeta about his last meeting with Amanito and remarks that the Saiyans are worth quite a bit more than the Tuffles in the field of battle. Artachoc later goes with King Vegeta and his guards and advisers to Zhukin's settlement. In Zhukin's tent, Artachoc fights against and kills some of Zhukin's guards when they attacks King Vegeta's group and listens to King Vegeta's speech after the Saiyan kills Zhukin. In the fourth chapter, Artachoc fights against General Amanito's army in the battle that takes place near the end of this chapter. In the fifth chapter, Artachoc is among the Saiyan army that pursues General Amanito's Tuffle army to Shintake Square. After King Vegeta orders Dogom to attack the left side of Shintake Square, Artachoc is given command of half of Dogom's legion. He leads a force into the city and fights there with his mate Ocra, killing many Tuffles. Later, after it becomes clear that the Saiyans lackthe numbers to defeat the Tuffles, Artachoc, along with the rest of King Vegeta's army, retreat from Shintake Square back to the Saiyan camp. Near the beginning of the sixth chapter, Artachoc is seen retreating from Shintake Square back to King Vegeta's camp along with the rest of King Vegeta's surviving army. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Artachoc is seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulate a new plan to take on the Tuffles. Later, during a montage section in this chapter, Ocra is seen giving birth to a baby girl while her mate Artachoc looks on. This girl is Chaiva. In the eighth chapter, Artachoc is a part of Dogom's army. He is with Dogom as Dogom shows King Vegeta the Tuffle city his army is besieging. After Amanito and a large force of Tuffles ambush the group, he fights to protect his king. Once Lascon appears to have been vaporized by a Tuffle mech, Artachoc becomes enraged and charges at the Tuffles. He takes several wounds from Tuffle soldiers and from the mech. Though he is able to destroy the mech after a short battle (its pilot, Viros, barely survived the mech's destruction), he is mortally wounded in the struggle and falls. Though Ocra tries to rescue him, she cannot reach his body, as too many Tuffles are in her way. After the battle ends, Ocra returns to the battlefield and finds Artachoc still alive, though he is mortally wounded. Ocra tells Artachoc that she will get him help, but Artachoc knows that he is not going to make it. He tells his mate that he will not be around to raise their daughter Chaiva. He asks Ocra to raise Chaiva to become a great warrior, which Ocra promises to do. Then, he succumbs to his wounds, and Ocra vaporizes his body to leave no trace for the Tuffles. Techniques * – A barrage of powerful energy bolts, fired from alternating palms – Artachoc's continuous energy bullets are blue-white in color. *' ' – The ability to use ''ki to fly * – A very powerful energy sphere charged and fired from the right palm – Artachoc's full power energy balls are blue-white in color. * – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a bolt or sphere from the palm – Artachoc's basic ki blasts are blue-white in color. Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters